


Learning Through Observation

by fuckinuchihas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genin Era, Pre-Slash, but I tried to get him right, maybe ooc shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinuchihas/pseuds/fuckinuchihas
Summary: Based on the prompt of:Why do you keep doing that?What?Dodging an answer when I ask you what you are?Because I don't know either!
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, pre-slash - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Learning Through Observation

“Why do you keep doing that?” Shikamaru asked, a bit of a frustrated growl climbing into his throat. 

“Doing what?” Naruto asked, as if he thought Shika would actually buy his ignorance. Most people had no trouble assuming he was too stupid to get things, and reminding him of just how stupid they thought he was. Shika was wasn't like that though...he always seemed to know the difference.

“Dodging the question about what you are,” Shikamaru answered bluntly. He’d originally tried a more subtle approach but he should have known that wouldn’t work with Naruto. 

“...” Naruto started to speak but the words wouldn’t come out at first, he closed his mouth and looked down at the ground before quietly answering. “Because I don’t know...I don’t know what I am Shika…” 

Shikamaru hadn’t expected that. He knew there were some of the grownups that had to know; with how they treated him it was impossible for him to believe otherwise but Naruto himself not knowing...that wasn’t even a possibility that had occurred to him. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find out...I promise,” Shikamaru said, grabbing Naruto’s hand before squeezing it gently.

Naruto blinked up at him, wide blue eyes clear and exposed. The shock on his face shouldn’t have hurt the way it did but Shika knew that it wasn’t really about him. Naruto was genuinely surprised that anyone would want to help him; It probably didn’t help that Shikamaru himself had a reputation for not wanting to do more than the bare minimum.

“You-really?” Naruto said with a huge grin and his trademark smirk. Though something like doubt flashed in his eyes for a moment and Shikamaru was both intrigued and confused by what could have possibly been going on in his head. He didn’t have to wonder long he could feel the weight of sadness fall onto his shoulders when Naurto, still smiling, added the words, “I guess it would probably bug you not to know something, huh? Well you’re really smart Shika, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

Naruto thinks he’s helping him, why? Because it’s part of some sort of puzzle he can't figure out. 

Well his curiosity might have started that way but when he’d seen his friend looking so morose and upset, honestly...Shika had just wanted to help. 

That was a whole different can of worms he’d have to figure out later but for now he just wanted Naruto to smile genuinely again. “Yeah I guess it does, but that’s not why I’m helping. You deserve the truth, Naruto and I think I know someone who can help us out.” 

Naruto let out a low rumbled chuckle as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks, Shika. You’re the best.” 

“Nah, it’s no big deal. It’s what friends do, Naruto.” 

“Friends?” Naruto said, it was barely a whisper. Shika only just picked up on it because of their close proximity. He heard the reverence, the awe that Naruto mistakenly let slip.

It spurred something dark in his chest.

That’s it, he would find out what the hell was going on in Konoha and he was going to make sure Naruto never had to be shocked at someone referring to themselves as his friend _ever again._

* * *

Inoichi was visiting Shikaku to ask his opinion on reinstating someone who had seemed to make a lot of progress over the last few weeks but something still felt _off_ about the nin. As expected, Shikaku was very little help but in the end he reminded him to follow his gut instinct which was just as sound advice as anything else. 

“Uncle Inoichi!” Shikamaru said, chasing the man toward the gate to catch him before he left the property. He couldn’t let the guy get completely outside the Nara compound for his plan to work. 

“Oh, Shikamaru...sorry son, I didn’t bring Ino with me today, it wasn’t a personal visit.” 

“Like I care about that,” Shika said, tch’ing his uncle. “Listen I have a question that I really need answered and you’re the only person I can think of who might be able to help.”

Inoichi puffed his chest out as if he'd won some sort of contest no one else entered. While it was true that Shika needed his question answered, he may have oversold the ‘only’ bit. His dad probably knew along with a few others but he didn’t think he could talk any of them into telling him. Uncle Inoichi however, a completely different story. The man was a monster at psychological warfare but he also had a weak spot and Shikamaru, however much guilt he may feel later, knew exactly where to push. 

“Of course, what can I help you with Shikamaru?” 

“It’s Naruto...he’s different from the rest of us isn’t he?” Shika said, chewing at his lip trying to look as if he was unsure though he and Naruto had both figured out something was different about him a couple months ago. 

Inoichi’s warm and friendly smile immediately fell and Shikamaru had to breathe in slowly to calm down. He was trying constantly remind himself that Inoichi didn’t actually _know_ Naruto so any response he might have would be to whatever secrets were being kept, not the actual _Naruto._

“Shikamaru, I understand your worry but I assure you Naruto is perfectly safe-” 

“Of course he is, I think if he was going to snap he’d have already done it. With the way people stare and sneer at him I’m surprised he hasn’t wiped them all out, or at least left the village..” 

There was a sadness in his uncle’s eyes and Shikamaru felt as if he’d struck a nerve.

“Y’know, the other day we were eating down at Ichiraku and I casually mentioned the fact that we were friends and you’d have thought I told him he was going to be hokage or somethin’” Shikamaru shook his head. Honestly the look in Naruto’s eyes still haunted him. “He was- _surprised_. More than usual, I mean. It was like he’d never heard the word before, not when it involved him I guess.” 

Shika could tell he hit the right buttons because Uncle Inoichi was a very tough guy but there were tears welling at the side of his eyes and he looked genuinely disappointed. 

“Son…” 

“You’re on Nara land, Uncle. You’re not bound by Konoha law right now, at this moment you can say anything you like.” 

Inoichi straightened and Shikamaru briefly worried he’d taken it a step too far, gave away too much of his intentions but the older man just looked down at him, put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. “You’re just like your father…” 

“It doesn’t change what’s happening to Naruto. I don’t know what he is, why people treat him the way they do, but more importantly _Naruto_ doesn’t know. The guy deserves some answers, Uncle Inoichi.”

“You’re probably right, Shikamaru. But I’m not really the one to tell him-” 

‘Well too fuh-friggin’ bad!” Shika said, fire boiling in his blood. “Who _is_ gonna tell him then, huh? Nobody’s talking about it, he doesn’t have any parents to fill him in, even Kakashi sensei won’t answer his questions. So who then, who is going to tell him why he’s different? Why the whole village treats him like he’s a monster!” 

Inoichi seemed to step back in surprise, he must not have expected Shikamaru to be so passionate about something but he couldn’t help his frustration over the matter. None of it made sense.

Inoichi glanced around the property, reminding himself that he was in fact still on Nara land and therefore exempt from the basic minimal rules of the hokage’s wishes. He scrubbed a hand over his face knowing he’d regret it at one point but for now, some things were just more important than his own life. 

“Do you remember hearing about the night the nine tailed fox came and destroyed the village?” 

Shikamaru’s eyes went wide as the story unfolded and when it was over he could barely stand on his own two legs. He almost didn’t want to believe it but it explained everything; even Iruka sensei’s reluctance to teach Naruto in the beginning. 

“So what, they’re all just waiting for him to attack? For the demon fox to take over and wipe us all out, eh?” 

Inoichi’s mouth dropped open as if he couldn’t believe his ears. 

“That’s never going to happen,” he answered, with a cold tone. “Naruto is the only thing standing between that demon and us, and he will _never_ lose that fight. Not ever, I’d bet my life on it.” 

Inoichi squeezed at Shika’s shoulder again with a wide smile. “Well, I guess there’s nothing to worry about then. Maybe the other children would do well to adopt your mentality, Shikamaru. After all, one of the easiest ways to learn is through observation. 

“Thanks Uncle Inoichi. I won’t say anything to the others but Naruto…” 

“I trust your judgement Shikamaru,” he said, cutting him off before he admitted to committing treason. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey man, you got a minute…” Shika said, when he found Naruto walking home from the store. 

“Sure,” Naruto said, stopping his journey short. 

“Uh…” Shika looked around, the streets were bustling and full of people and he’d rather not have this conversation out in the open. “Actually, let me help you with those and we can talk at your place, yeah?” 

“Oh, I got these, they're not really that heavy, but uh sure yeah, that’s okay too…” he answered reluctantly as if he wasn’t really sure about the idea but he led him along all the same. 

When they actually got to Naruto’s apartment he realized why the other guy had been reluctant so he made a show of hesitation at the door to give his friend a few moments to himself to do whatever rushed cleaning he’d planned. 

When Naruto invited him in there was a cute flush to his cheeks that made Shika want to smile but the mood of the conversation they were about to have, hung over him like a dark cloud. 

“So what’dya want Shika?” Naruto asked, never one to beat around the bush. 

“I know what you are and I promise to tell you but first there’s something you need to know even more than that, something really incredible Naruto…” he said, feeling his voice break just a little. 

“Oh?” Naruto asked, with a narrowed gaze.

“I know who your parents are and you’re never gonna believe it…” 

“M-my parents?” he asked, wide eyed and with all the innocence of a newborn baby. 

“You are the son of Uzimaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as-” 

“The fourth hokage?” Naruto gasped, his eyes were wide and wet. Shika could see the tears ready to fall any moment. “I-I always- I imagined it, maybe-cause we kinda look alike y’know, but I never really thought it was possible.” 

“Apparently Lord Third made a law that no one could tell you who your parents were, not that many people knew I guess...and also, they weren’t allowed to talk about what’s inside you.” 

“Grandpa Hokage knew and he-he didn’t tell me?” Naruto asked, a fleeting flare of anger in his eyes. 

“I think he did it to protect you, Naruto...not that I think it was the best idea but I’m just a kid so,” Shika said with an added shrug.

“No you’re like the smartest, Shika...smarter than all the grownups,” Naruto answered, always quick to build someone else up. Sometimes, even after they mistreated him.

“Well that was just the first part, the uh… good news I guess,” Shika said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t want to be the one to have to say this to Naruto but the guy deserved to know and nobody else was gonna tell him. 

“It’s okay, Shika...I can take it.” 

“The idea that you couldn’t, never occurred to me Naruto. I know how strong you are," he said, taking a breath in to calm himself down a bit. "So you remember everyone talking about how the nine-tails attacked the village? Well uh, your mom...she was an Uzimaki and I did some research they were like some of the most badass ninjas to ever exist so you like, you get it on both sides, y’know…” Shika said, trying and failing miserably to delay the bad news. 

“You don’t have to sugar coat it, Shika. I know whatever it is inside me...it’s not good. That’s why everyone hates me. Is it...Is it the nine tails?” 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised. Naruto was smart when it came to certain things and observational skills were a strong area for him, though Shika forced himself not to focus too much on the why behind that one. 

“Yes,” he says flatly before softening up a bit to tell him the rest of the story. “Your mom had the nine tails sealed inside her too, she kept him in check but when it was time for you to be born...she was vulnerable and someone took advantage of that.” 

“So because I was-” 

“No, this isn’t your fault Naruto…” Shikamaru said, getting frustrated at how badly he was explaining things. “Listen, I didn’t know your parents _obviously_ but I know what having parents is like and take it from me, they didn’t blame you. They couldn’t have. They gave you what they thought would help you survive and while it didn’t work out as they expected I’m sure… they did give you something Naruto.” 

“The fox demon,” he said, with a derisive snort. 

“That demon might be inside _you_ and I don’t know anything about what that feels like, but I have seen you come back from things time and time again that most people would never walk away from, Naruto.” Shika said, trying to get his point across with minimal damage. “You’re more than just lucky in combat. Don’t get me wrong you’re a great ninja one of the best I’ve ever seen _including_ Sasuke, but you’re also human. So that means you have weaknesses and you can die.” 

“Wait you think this...you think it’s keeping me alive?” 

“Honestly? Yeah, kinda. I mean...don’t you think you’ve had a few too many ‘close calls’ for it not to at least be worth considering?”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense…” 

They continued to talk about everything until Naruto’s stomach growled and he offered Shika some Ramen he bought while he was out. They had dinner together but soon it was time for him to go home, even if he really didn’t want to leave Naruto alone with his thoughts. 

“Listen, I’ll catch you tomorrow alright? We can go watch some clouds or something. Chouji has a new kind of chip in from the village hidden in the waterfalls, so he’s really excited about it. I’m sure he’ll share with you, if you want. I mean, we are all friends...” Shika said, keeping his head turned from Naruto so he didn’t have to see that look again. 

“Sure, sounds great Shika. I’ll bring some snacks too!” 

“Yeah, see you then Naruto.” 

“Goodnight, Shikamaru. Thank you...for- y’know.” 

“You had a right to know.” 

“Well yeah, that too but I mean… you found out what I was and you still came over, you still called me your friend," Naruto paused, hesitated for just a brief second but Shikamaru heard it. "I-I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’ve always been a stand up kinda guy, huh?” 

“If you think something like that would scare me off, you’ve clearly underestimated me. Maybe we should spar again soon, it’s kind of a drag but I can’t have you thinkin’ I’m some kind of wimp.” 

Nartuo’s smile was so bright that Shika could feel it even without turning around. 

“I’ll kick your ass any time, Shikmaru. You can count on it.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There might be a continuation of this at some point but I can't make promises <3


End file.
